O peuple, ne vois tu rien venir ?
by Hlo
Summary: Bienvenue en enfer, bienvenue sur Terre. Que ceux qui n'ont jamais rêvé me jettent la première pierre, je vous laisserai mon utopie en héritage. OS Yaoi


**Disclaimer ****: **les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.

**Genre ****: **One Shot, Yaoi.

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…

Pour un petit « who's who »… Doublé d'un sérieux coup de gueule.

**Que celui qui n'a jamais rêvé me jette la première pierre…**

**Merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée ces derniers temps (depuis perpète que je ne poste plus, je n'en espérais pas tant). J'espère que je vous ai tous répondu.

-v-

**Ô PEUPLE, NE VOIS-TU RIEN VENIR ?  
**

-v-

-

- Faites attention lieutenant, ils se sont planqués dans cet espace et tirent à gogo.

- Y a-t-il une possibilité de les prendre à revers ?

- Nous la recherchons, on vient de nous apporter les plans du centre commerciale.

- Bien.

- Peut-être vont-ils finir par se rendre…

-

Une œillade goguenarde sur ma gauche. Un petit jeune tout tremblotant vit là son épreuve du feu et s'en serait bien passé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, la mission va être délicate, va être sale. Nous sommes payés pour ce boulot, bien sûr, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on engage encore en fait : la certitude d'un salaire tombant à la fin du mois, permettant de vivre et de faire vivre sa famille si on en a une. Mais à quel prix…

Il regrette, c'est plus que visible à son expression douloureuse qui ne cache pas sa peur, qui l'amplifie si c'est possible.

Je rigole.

Jaune.

-

- Va plutôt demander des snipers.

-

Le regard qu'il me lance est confus, un peu trouble, mais il part exécuter mes ordres, comme un bon petit soldat.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait en s'engageant chez les Preventers ? Que nous sommes des Saints, Sauveurs du monde par le dialogue et la compréhension universelle ?

Comme sauveurs, il ne trouvera que des tueurs qui se pintent la gueule une fois les missions achevées en racontant des blagues grivoises sur tout ce qui porte des fringues trop ajustés. Des mecs, des vrais, qui ne montreront pas leur appréhension dans l'action et qui finiront la soirée avec une gueule de bois en perspective, les narines poudrées de blanc ou au bras d'une Belle de Nuit le portefeuille allégé de quelques billets. Des hommes qui se retrouveront le lendemain, bons camarades, qui se taperont dans le dos pour se donner le courage d'y retourner, comme signe de respect et de salut aussi, on ne sait jamais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il espère d'autre ?

Un miracle avant la curée ? Une descente de la Vierge Fidèle apportant une bénédiction ? Ou tout simplement de pouvoir rester en retrait, bien planqué derrière les camions avec les ambulanciers ?

A moins qu'il ne décide de devenir le nouveau Martin Luther King ou Gandhi II ? Pacifistes dans l'âme et dans l'action qui ont fini par atteindre leur but au prix de leur sang. Une belle idéologie qui permet toujours aujourd'hui de gonfler les foules pour la paix dans le monde mais quant il s'agit de la paix de leur foyer, de leur nation, ils passent la main et nous laissent le job.

Malgré tout, ce sont les utopies qui font avancer le monde. Si nous n'étions pas en recherche d'un idéal, en train de nous battre pour l'atteindre, nous ne chercherions pas à changer le système qui nous entoure et qui, dans sa complexité, nous pousse à un immobilisme de confort.

« _C'est comme ça, il faut faire avec . _»

Des couilles, oui !

Surtout ne bougez pas, bonnes gens, le monde tourne et pourrait bien vous oublier en passant.

Surtout branlez du chef à chaque nouveau décret qui vous coince dans un carcan de plus en plus étroit. Après tout, l'infantilisation est source de respect et d'autorité, il ne faut surtout pas atteindre la révolte de l'adolescence et remettre en question le paternalisme ambiant.

Surtout ne remuez pas vos fesses de vos fauteuils, vous risquerez de rater le dernier épisode de « _Tonton, tata, tutu au pays des merveilles capitalistes _» qu'on vous offre sur un plateau juste après les « informations » des chiens écrasés avec en prime le nombre de « _jeunes délinquants d'origine étrangère _» qui ont tapé sur une Mamy raciste, ou les accidents bizarrement de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus mortels.

Surtout observez bien de vos yeux avides les cadeaux et gains que vous rapporte votre travail si vos chiffres sont positifs, et faites attention, le coup de canne ou la baguette d'osier sur les doigts, n'est pas loin pour ceux qui n'engendrent pas de bénéfices. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas aller pointer au chômage ? De toute façon, l'Etat est déficitaire, les allocations vont tomber.

Surtout ne paniquez pas, ô peuple, je te défends, je risque ma vie pour que toi, tu sois sauf de réfléchir aux causes de la violence quotidienne. Ne bouge pas, le danger est partout, dixit les « informations », sauf dans le cocon de ton appartement IKEA calfeutré à double tour. Ne sors pas, ne prends aucun risque, même pour ton intérieur, d'autres le feront à ta place : les flics, les pompiers, les ambulanciers, les politiciens, les diplomates, les créateurs, les publicitaires, les financiers, les missionnaires, les témoins de Jéhovah, les utopistes, …

Moi, par exemple.

Je te défends pour que tu ne vois pas ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Peut-être les mêmes qui ont reçu leur C4, il y a peu, pour des raisons de restructuration, de dévalorisation, de pré-pension, de réorientation, de mauvais chiffres, de mauvaises notes, d'erreurs humaines non négociables, de calculs précis où l'être humain est une donnée commerciale comme une autre.

Tu ne rapportes plus ? Tant pis.

Tu ne veux pas t'aligner sur le même nombre d'heures supplémentaires ? Tu dormiras, tôt, mais à la rue.

Tu ne veux pas trouver un accord pour une diminution de salaire bénéfique aux deux partis ? Il y en a vingt derrière toi qui attendent ton poste.

Va voir ailleurs si tu y es.

Et restes-y.

Crève.

On te regardera de loin avec la bonne conscience de ceux qui n'ont compté que sur eux-mêmes pour réussir.

-

- LAISSEZ-NOUS PARTIR AVEC LE FRIC ET LES OTAGES NE RISQUERONT RIEN !

-

Pourquoi hurler ? Quel intérêt ? De tout façon cela ne changera rien en définitive, mes Boss m'ont donné leurs directives : ne pas négocier et les arrêter, envers et contre tout, les tuer si besoin est.

L'ordre social ne peut pas perdre la face contre de la petite racaille, l'opinion publique ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

Les médias en seraient trop contents.

Les médias…

Ces espèces d'enfoirés qui font du malheur humain leur prime d'assurance pension et leur bas de laine pour les jours de vache maigre.

Tous ces journaleux, commentateurs radio et télé, photographes, caméramans, preneurs de son… Tous ces pingres de l'audio-visuel mondial prêts à se battre pour ronger l'os médiatique. Tous ces salauds de la pire espèce, tous ces cons gominés avec leur fausse gueule de bûcheur, ou affectionnant le style Indiana Jones : « _Regardez-moi, j'ai fait la guerre calfeutrer dans l'hôtel des Nations Unies ! _». Bouffeurs de désastres internationaux, à l'affût de la moindre goutte de sang, du plus petit morceau de tripe ou de boyaux à étaler à la face du Monde bien confortablement installé dans son canapé, un plateau-télé sur les genoux.

Ils sont là, bien visibles et à peine retenus par le cordon de police qui a été déployé dans toute la zone.

Ils bruissent, ploient mais ne se brisent pas.

Hélas…

-

- Lieutenant… ?

-

Je ne peux retenir un soupir d'énervement. Je vais me donner en spectacle devant les caméras et malgré mes lunettes de soleil et mon uniforme réglementaire, ils s'interrogeront sur mon identité, sur ma prise de position, sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il sera le plus intéressant au point de vue de l'audimat et des tu-tunes dans la po-poche ? Faire de moi une star, défenseur de pauvres petits otages pris à parti par des terroristes économiques qui en veulent à l'argent des pauvres petits consommateurs qui ne demandent rien de plus que de pouvoir débourser son pognon en paix ?

Ou alors, me dépeindre comme un vampire, un pourri, un flic au sourire torve qui s'apprête à assassiner des pauvres traumatisés du système qui n'ont pas d'autres possibilités pour faire entendre leurs voix minages de chômeurs désespérés face à la montée du capitaliste ambiant ?

Tout dépendra de la manière dont je vais répondre à leurs interrogations. L'information à tout prix ? Ou le silence radio…

Qu'importe.

-

- Heu… Lieutenant ?

- Faites-les disparaître.

- Pardon ?

-

Je dirige mon regard vers le jeunot qui n'ose pas croire les instructions reçues. Je peux aisément m'imaginer ce que son pois chiche de cerveau est en train d'extrapoler.

Pâle.

Les pupilles dilatées.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressautant au gré de ses difficultés à déglutir.

Ce type a la tronche d'un vrai couillon, je me demande ce qu'ils s'imaginaient à l'instruction en l'envoyant sur le terrain. Si _ça_ c'est un sous-officier primé, je suis le Pape. Faudra que j'en parle à Wu.

-

- Faites-les reculer.

-

Je reporte mon attention sur les requins audiovisuels déguisés en humains.

S'ils apprennent mon identité ou réussissent à prendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul cliché correct, je serai médiatiquement pendu et professionnellement sanctionné.

-

- Prétextez une dangerosité accrue de la zone, une présence d'explosif, ou n'importe quoi qu'ils puissent se mettre sous la dent tout en stressant pour leur vie. Faites preuve d'imagination mais je ne veux plus personne dans la zone dans les cinq minutes. Exécution !

-

Après un salut tendu, le p'tit jeune part reléguer mes ordres aux troufions sans se rendre compte que je l'envoie à l'abattoir à ma place.

C'est vache, je sais. Surtout qu'un bon flic ne prime pas par son imagination, alors un flic débutant et pas fut-fut… A leur décharge, aucun test d'entrée à l'Académie ne prévoit de faire fonctionner l'hémisphère droit de sa cervelle pour autre chose qu'une structuration dans l'espace permettant de tirer vite et bien.

Ils nous arrivent ainsi. Petits et cons. En jouant au poisson dés qu'il s'agit de créativité. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'on en a besoin dans le métier, ne serait-ce que pour abuser de la crédulité publique, mentir honnêtement aux parents éplorés ou pour virer des journaleux trop curieux.

Il va faire expérience le jeunot, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. J'escompte juste qu'il aura la présence d'esprit de la boucler.

Je relâche un soupir que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu en entendant au loin des paroles emportée par la vent, quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à « _Pourri, nous avons le droit à l'info ! _». Il l'a fermé, j'appuierai son avancement si je ne suis pas moi-même rétrogradé derrière un bureau pour avoir occasionné autant de tapage.

-

- Lieutenant, je croyais que les négociati…

- Il n'y aura pas de négociation. Alors, ces plans, ça vient ? Où sont les snipers ?

-

…

Le sang est crade. Il s'infiltre partout et lorsque l'on a enfin réussi à ôter les résidus des ongles, on a encore l'odeur dans le nez.

_# Entrée dans le bâtiment. Toutes les équipes sont en place. #_

Le sang est crade mais nécessaire pour que le peuple continue à dormir en paix sans trop d'inquiétude sur les jours à venir.

_# Explosion des vitres. Des ombres disparaissent. #_

Le sang est crade même si on finit par s'y habituer. Les cris qui l'accompagnent, ont, eux, tendance à revenir hanter les nuits les plus sombres.

_# Les corps tombent. Juste une bande d'amateurs. #_

Le sang est crade et devient invisible s'il n'est pas affiché, avivé, par la petite lucarne.

_# Tentative d'utilisation d'otages comme boucliers. Tous ont survécus à l'attaque. Bien. #_

Le sang est crade donc on l'aseptise pour que les innocents désireux de sensations fortes ne soient pas éclaboussés.

_# Attaque sur ma personne en essayant de fuir. Une cervelle explose. J'en suis recouvert. #_

Le sang est crade et j'en fais une overdose.

…

Après un temps démesuré rempli d'un rinçage rapide, d'un salut militaire, d'explication entrecoupées d'engueulades, de paperasses immondes, de photographies gerbantes, de touches d'ordinateur légèrement gluantes, de signatures chancelantes, de mille-et-un petits usages qui pompent la vie professionnelle et que l'on effectue sans grâce, sans conscience, sans questionnement.

Après ce temps où les secondes défilent à la vitesse d'une vie, et qu'une heure comprend un vide sidéral, je rejoins les lampadaires illuminés qui me guident jusqu'à chez moi.

Mes mains tremblent, j'ai des difficultés à tourner la clef de mon appartement de fonction. Mon corps tremble mais je ne veux en aucun cas effleurer quoi que ce soit, même pour me soutenir. Mes jambes tremblent et je manque m'étaler en ôtant mes shoes dans l'entrée. Mes lèvres tremblent, mes paupières se ferment devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Ne rien voir.

Chercher à tâtons la porte de la douche. Il faudra que je lave les carrelages à la Solarine et les rainures à la brosse à dents. On ne sait jamais.

Ouvrir le robinet à fond. A froid. Se glisser sous le jet en frissonnant. Vider la moitié du shampoing en une fois. S'atteler à la tâche délicate de démêler les dreadlocks. Vider l'autre moitié de la bouteille. Recommencer.

Passer au chaud. Très. Trop. Observer la peau virer au rouge. Au cramoisi.

Se détruire les poings sur le mur. Remplacer le sang par le sang. Grimacer d'un contentement morbide. Je ne sais plus lequel est le plus crade.

Et puis finir par se calmer. Attendre sagement, la tête basse, que l'eau passe du rosé à la transparence. Attendre toujours, que les spasmes s'estompent puis trépassent comme tant d'autres aujourd'hui. Attendre d'être propre, que l'odeur Ushuaïa Coco remplissent l'espace. Attendre que les muscles se délient, que le soupir vienne. Attendre pour enfin sortir.

Tous ces gestes qui me sont quotidiens et dont vous n'avez pas idée, voilà toute la distance entre les séries télé et la réalité. La petite lucarne vous ment. Vous le sentez ? Vous le niez ? Remerciez-la plutôt, et allez dormir, bien au chaud au fond de vos couettes, avec vos doudous, oreillers, chéris, peluches, animaux, godes, rêves basics ou fantasmes extrapolés, personnellement je m'en fous. Mais dormez avec cette sensation particulière de plaisir après une journée banale et pourtant sauve. Vous y avez encore échappé, quelqu'un d'autre s'en ait pris plein la tronche et ce n'est pas vous, alléluia !

Dormez et laissez-moi le côté concret.

Je suis le marchand de sable, la petite fée des rêves. Je suis l'utopiste, l'illusionniste, le Pierrot que vous payez pour détourner le réel de vos vies afin d'en conserver le calme. Celui pour lequel vous n'avez aucune pensée, que vous ne voulez pas connaître, que vous détestez même au gré des fantaisies médiatiques.

Celui qui vous pardonne.

Une autre fois.

Là, j'en suis las.

Je ne pense qu'à me déplacer le plus silencieusement possible dans mon appartement. Il est tard, il fait nuit depuis longtemps, je me repère aux ombres, aux sons, toutes ces petites choses qui prennent leur ampleur la nuit, lorsque le souffle du dormeur s'élève dans la chambre, lorsque je m'arrête à son chambranle pour observer les traits impassibles, détendus, de celui qui m'a attendu trop longtemps.

Je le vois là, dans notre lit, abandonné au sommeil. Comme d'habitude, les draps ne sont plus qu'un souvenir sur son corps, il les a repoussés, progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une boule informe à ses pieds. Si j'avais été présent, le froid aurait fini par me réveiller, j'aurai râlé jusqu'à me traîner et à remonter la couette, je lui aurais jeté un regard meurtrier, hésitant entre le frapper ou le virer, pour enfin bloquer sur ses traits visibles à la lueur faible de l'extérieur, mes neurones morts sur le coup. Il est beau. Je l'ai toujours su, mais le sommeil l'anime d'une douceur dont on ne le croirait pas capable.

Je le désire.

J'en tremble même alors que je m'approche pour l'observer.

J'en tremble alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser.

J'en tremble alors qu'une goutte s'échappe de mes cheveux humides pour dévaler ma joue et gagner nos lèvres.

J'en tremble encore alors que sa main vient s'égarer sur ma nuque et que sa langue rejoint la mienne.

J'en tremble toujours alors qu'il me fait basculer sur lui, m'entourant de ses bras, de ses jambes.

J'en tremble et je ne sais si je m'arrêterai un jour de trembler alors que nous nous séparons et qu'il m'examine avec sérieux.

-

- Pourquoi continues-tu ce boulot ?

- Chacun survit à sa façon.

-

Il hoche de la tête avant de me serrer contre son cœur, une main sur mon crâne, mon visage plongé dans le creux de son cou. Il ne faut pas plus de paroles, plus d'explications, nous nous sommes compris, le désir s'est envolé et je ferme les yeux respirant son odeur.

A la fin de la guerre, il a tout plaqué pour se lancer dans une affaire qui a fini par s'avérer lucrative. Lui qui avait tout donné à sa mission, qui s'était enlisé jusqu'au cou dans les combats, les avait quittés lorsqu'il ne s'était plus senti indispensable.

Il me l'a expliqué en long, en large et en travers, histoire d'être certain que je n'en perde pas un mot, sans jamais remettre en cause ma propre orientation professionnelle dans cette organisation qu'il exècre, sans me donner l'impression de juger mon choix, sans chercher à me faire parler, à me confier. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je lui aurais sorti en fait... Que je n'ai rien choisi si ce n'est la facilité d'un travail que je connais par coeur ? Que c'est la juste continuation de nos années de batailles quotidiennes ? Que je me sens utile, vivant ? Que la douleur des autres atténue ma peine ? Aucune idée. Un peu de tout, je crois.

Il me l'a expliqué tout en me faisant la cour. J'en avais d'abord été surpris bien sûr, je l'avais toujours cru asexué, pour en être ensuite outré, dégoûté, exaspéré. Rien à faire. Il s'est accroché pour ne plus me lâcher. Patiemment, mois après mois, il a abattu toutes mes barrières, présent à chaque instant bon et mauvais. Là, lorsque j'ai reçu ma promotion. Là, lorsque je me suis fait plaqué par celle que je croyais être faite pour moi. Là, à tous les trucs barbants, à toutes les réunions, les remises de médailles, les fêtes, les cérémonies, les évènements, les remerciements, les gestes hypocrites ou touchants, les coups de blues, les coups de cœur, les coups tout court.

Et j'ai craqué.

Une intervention plus délicate qu'une autre. Une de celles qui a fait couler le plus de sang. Une qui m'avait maculé un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Une qui avait été de trop.

J'ai tenu le coup devant mes hommes qui m'ont adulé, devant les journaleux qui m'ont porté aux nues, devant mes Boss qui m'ont félicité, devant les marques d'attention d'inconnus qui m'ont oublié depuis. Mais pas devant lui.

Ses yeux m'ont scanné. Décortiqué. Il m'a ouvert les bras et j'ai pleuré. Je ne peux pas y repenser sans un pincement de honte.

Je lui ai fait l'amour ce jour-là.

Je ne l'ai plus quitté depuis.

-

-

-v-

**Une fin abrupte qui me semblait convenir.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent jouer, j'attends vos personnages.**

**Pour les autres… j'espère que la lecture vous a plu.  
**

**Pour tous, excusez mon coup de gueule sociétal.**

**HLO**


End file.
